War Againist the Shadows
by finmagikfinmagikearthlink.ne
Summary: Another Future Fic, This one about Duo's daugther and her secret she has...
1. Default Chapter Title

War Against the Shadows. 

Genre: Future Fic   
Disclaimer: I don't own this show I just watch it   
Rating: PG-13 language   
my Knowledge ofEndless Waltz is sketchy and second hand.)   
(23 years the from Gundam Wing events)   
Location: L2 colony. 

The teenaged girl scurried down the deserted night street. The tattered green knapsack, bouncing along her back. She was almost home, she was almost safe. All the houses on the street were quiet, darkened normal people sleeping away in normal dreams. She got to the end of the street and breathed a sigh of relief, the lights of her house were out, and MAXWELL'S AUTO REPAIR sign was turned off. Safe and secure at last. She snuck up to the door and slipped her key, slowly, slowly turning the lock. She took one step in the door and had barely set her knapsack down. When she heard that familiar voice. "Well, hello there YOUNG LADY." Damn her father, and he had called her young lady, never a good sign, he usually called her Kiddo, he always called her Kiddo, unless she was trouble. The light in the room flicked on. Her father was stretched out on the couch, hands behind his head, feet dangling off the couch, the 'I caught you' smirk on his face, and his long grey streaked braid draped over his left shoulder. Behind him stood her mother, a small slight woman, her brow was furrowed her green eyes were filled with pain. Her face which was still rounded and childlike showed it's more unattractive features in this light the laugh lines, and crows feet. Her hair is a dark bluish, greenish purple behind her head in a sloppy bun. Her father still wore his blue, oil stained work suit, her mother was dressed sensibility in a lavender shirt and grey slacks. "Where were you?" her mother asked asked. 

"Ummm a study group...." She said her eyes searching the room. 

"A Study group that ends at 1:00 A.M, Callian?" Her father rolled his eyes. 

"Ummmm friends?" Callian fumbled. 

"We called your friends all of them, you weren't there." Her Mother interjected. 

"Was, it a boy Kiddo? Because if that boy knocked up my fifteen year old daughter....... I'LL KILL HIM! I swear I will." Her father said. 

"No, no boy dad." Callian said giving a mild a half grin. 

"Well, that's good, but for your punishment for breaking curfew, and keep your mother up you will have to....." Her father gave an evil grin, then it faded, he wasn't good at thinking up punishments. 

"...Look after your three younger brothers, tomorrow." Her mother finished, getting that same grin on her face. 

"BUT Tomorrow's Saturday, this is not fair! Callain whined. 

"It's plenty fair, Saturday's our only day off. " Her father smirked.   
She slinked off and up the stairs to her bedroom. Then she closed the door and and reached her bed, pulling out a a small black communicator: "Hello, I wasn't able to get the library tonight but tomorrow I'll be there, but my parents are getting supsious, I came home really late tonight and they didn't buy my excuses." 

"Maybe, you should consider leaving your parents, you could better serve our purposes away from home." The voice at the other end said. 

"No, I couldn't do that it would break their hearts, I can defend them   
here, and how are you going to get out of the mental ward anyways?" 

"Then, how am I talking to you? When it's against regulations for me to use communication equipment. The voice retorted. 

"Good point, I have the code to get in that restricted area." 

"Good." 

"Cal, out." 

She slid the communicator back under her bed and snuggled underneath the covers.   
The next morning seemed to come quickly and began with a sharp blow to her stomach. "Ooooff!"   
She opened her eyes, and there with his long red flying and impish grin on his face was her five year old brother, Destin, and he was about to jump on her again. She rolled outta the way. "What are doing jumping on my bed?!" Callian demanded. 

"Well, its one of the bestest beds to jump on in the whole house!" Destin Shouted with glee, still bouncing up and down on the unoccupied section of the bed.   
"Well, you see Des, I'm in THE BED!" 

"So, I guess waked you up. Just like Mommy said to. Me n' Solo, Trio, came in here to do that." Destin giggled. 

"WHAT???!! All of you are in my room!!" Callian sat bolt upright. She looked around. Solo thirteen with his dark s braid, was rifling through her drawers. Trio ten, with long brownish braid was playing tug of war with Buck the huge Grey great Dane using one of her shirts! 

"What in the hell are all of doing in my room?!" She shouted. 

Trio, stopped playing with the dog, Solo stopping rifling through her drawers and Destin he was still bouncing on the bed. But not for long. "Oooff, ow!" Callian, had grabbed on his ankles and yanked down, he fell on on butt on the bed.   
"Were in your room," said Solo. Holding a small leather bound book. "Because your gonna have move your lazy ass outta bed and make us breakfast." 

"Oh, come on guys, how hard IS IT to pour three bowls of chocolate covered sugar cubes?" She said pulling the covers up and rolling over. 

"Cal, you forgot today is Saturday. On Saturday, Mom makes pancakes 'n sausage. And Dad makes those.. odd.. crunchy scrambled eggs..."Trio said stroking the dog. 

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up," Callian grumbled, rising from her bed. "All of you out, I need to get dressed." Solo, Trio, Destin and the dog all began to file out. Solo was still clutching the little leather book. She glared at Solo: "Drop my diary, you little creep. " Solo scowled and dropped the diary. 

Callian sighed as she got up and looked in the mirror, she looked at herself all her long dark brown hair was tangled and sticking up in strands, she sighed and quickly combed it down. Her face was childish, rounded and the same easy smile as her father, but she had no reason to smile now. She was small and had a agile build. She slipped on a long white shirt and a pair of jeans. And slowly she took out a skull pendant and slipped in it under her shirt. She sighed. 

Duo and Hilde where sitting in the living room on a couch, doing a crossword puzzle, relaxing on a Saturday morning for once in a long time, they could relax ignoring the commotion in the kitchen. "Duo, 42 down a five letter word for fool?" 

Duo was about to open his mouth, then from the Kitchen Callian Screamed: "Destin, You little IDIOT! Get out of the....." 

Both Called into the kitchen: "Thanks Callian!"   
In the kitchen there was all around scowling, the breakfast was bad, even the dog wouldn't eat it. Callian was attempting to braid little Destin's hair. "What the hell did you stick in here maple syrup?" 

"Yes, well but seemed like a good at the time. It would be tasty when I sucked on it. But then it got funny..." Destin said. 

"Well, it's a bitch to comb." 

"Ooooh, Cal, said Bitch...." 

"Oh, come on Trio, you cuss like it's goin' outta style!" 

"Ouch! My hair! You hurt me!" 

"Good! now stop squirming!" 

"No, I'm not lettin' you!"   
And with that Destin took off and the chase ensued. Mom and Dad were laughing themselves silly watching this. Until Callian finally pinned the little imp, right in front of the couch, proceeded to to tie his hair back. How am I going to explain this to Madam E? She thought. 

"Okay okay, I feel sorry for you, here take this." Dad gave her a few dollars. "Give them to your brothers go out have a good time." 

It was easy getting them out the door not easy trying to keep them together, pulling Destin away from candy, Solo from girlie magazines and Trio from anything shiny. She finally managed to get to her destination. 

"Awww, the Library!" Was the collective complanent 

"Come on it's not that bad, they have a year's worth of Mad magazine." 

"We got that at home, Dad has a subscription MAd at home." 

"Yeah, but he doesn't have Cracked." 

All three ran in the library. Callian laughed and followed. Now to the hall of records. She wandered through the halls. Typing in the right code could get her access to the information she need and with those Gundam designs and Madam E's help then that indious organization Fellowship of Shadows. She hoped. She typed in the code hardly noticing the wizened old looking over her shoulder. She knew something was up and began to run. There wasn't another access terminal on this floor, to the right and up the stairs, she could see it. she was almost there then in the darkness a hand stopped her quickly she reacted, a round house kick, but her opponentent dodged it then counter attacked as quickly as lighting, a punch to the stomach, she was winded but tried to land another kick. But the bastard just dodged it and grabbed her foot, flipping on her back, she futily tried to kick with her other foot but another hand grasped her ankle. She couldn't do a thing, then from above her a man's voice spoke: "Typical sending a weak oppentent." 

"I'm not weak! I'm Plenty strong." 

"...." 

Nervous thoughts raced through her mind frightening thoughts. "Sa-sir, your not going to rape me?" 

"Why would waste my effort on a such ungangly, scrawny, little girl?" He applied pressure to her left ankle and began to twist it. 

"Ouch! God dammit, ya, try to break my ankle?" 

"Yes." 

"What?!" She could hear a sicking crunch as her ankle began to twist. She groaned in pain. 

"That Fellowship of Shadows they send a weak girl and they use a weak evil way of defeating their enemies."He leaned over her, it was Asian man. He had white thin hair, a strand fellow over his face, most it was pulled back. oh, god what a face, his eyes where dark and grim, his expression stern, but his cheeks were sunken it seemed as if someone had just stretched skin over a skull. But it was the face of an old warrior or a old god. "They pricked me with this sygrine and now I have a cancer, that has devoured most of body from within, nothing can stop it, it saps my physical strength, they want me to shamed and weak."" 

"Look I didn't do. I'm just here for research for a school project. but Mister, what you went through sounds terrible." 

"A weak person would say that, I simply endure it." He continued to twist her ankle. Callain simply sighed, and stroked a picture, in her pocket it was her family they were standing in the picture making faces a the camera. Of Course this didn't go unnoticed. "What is that in your hand girl?" 

"Nothing." 

"I doubt that." He grabbed the picture from her. And looked it over. Then he Let go. "You are the daughter of a fool, but a good fool Go." 

He let go of both her ankles and she limped away. He said something as she walked away: " School, project sure,"   
that sounds like fools excuse..   


> ~end part one~


	2. Default Chapter Title

War against the shadows. (fic) 

~part Two~   
Disclaimer: I don't own this show, just love it.   
Rating: PG-13.   
Warning: Bittersweet. 

(23 years after the events in Gundam wing)   
Location: Colony L2. St. Francis hospital, mental ward. 

Two orderlies chatted in the hall way during their cigarette break. 

"Oh, god It's gonna be my shift soon Daryla, I have to go to her room again." 

"You mean Ms. Ice Queen?" 

"Yeah, that bitch, she's been in nearly ten years, and I've tended her almost ten years now and she still has never given me a kind word or even a smile." 

"I know, If your lucky she won't go bitch you out, for being late." 

With that Daryla walked off. 

The door, creaked open as the orderly entered late, the woman at window. thought glancing up at the clock, then she looked back at the pages of the book. Luckily it was a rather large private room, so she could easily ignore the orderly bustling about in her daily tasks. She sighed and rolled herself over to the window, she could never imagine in all those years that she'd end up like this, dead perhaps, but not this. It had been nine years, since she had started an investigation into a secret society known as the Fellowship of Shadows. Their beliefs: that all humanity is already dammed, continuous peace is stagnate and goes against the universe, and that by joining accepting evil and causing great suffering, massacring innocence, will be rewarded with some kind of power over the world. As she learned more about them, she became more enraged. The 'rituals' they performed to aid their demons involved a depravity that she would never sink to even during her darkest days. She vowed to root out this pestilance, were ever it was. But she never thought it was so vast. The government, that everything, was utterly and completely filled with corruption. Or who'd she disturb. Then, they struck back, they didn't threaten her life or attempt to end it. But instead they attacked her reputation, outright, having an 'evaluation' of her effectiveness as a preventer. Then that travesty of a trial questioning her sanity, they had a verdict before it even began. Finding 'substantial' past evidence they declared her 'mentally unstable, unfit to be a preventer' and last but not least 'a possible threat to herself or others.' And as if that wasn't bad enough, they asked her to join them! Join them when they represented the exact opposite of Mr. Treize's vision. Luckily she still had connections with the few untainted and was able find to Mariemeia a safe place and change her name, from Lady Une to Linda Sandhill. Their were a few she could trust but their ranks grew thinner all the time as her allies fell. But soon all the new Gundams would be ready, and they could strike back, all she needed was some crucial power and design schematics, and it would be finished. Lady Une, looked at the clock, Callian should have been here by now. Then she saw the yellow light blink on the black communicator nestled in the corner. She watch the light blink and the orderly still cleaning the room. She turned her chair around and wheeled towards the woman, scowling. The orderly looked at her then the back away out of the room. It was nice to know she could still intimidate people. She picked up the communicator. 

"This is Madam E, Callian." 

"Yes, this is Cali-OW damn it!" 

"What was that for?" 

"Well, I have some bad news I wasn't able to get the information, and I broke my ankle." 

"What? you failed." 

"Yes, I was so close to it though, but this old guy got me. Before I could get to the access terminal. He broke my ankle." 

"Broke your ankle?" 

"Yeah, I think he was on our side though, he was guarding the information, and thought I was one those Shadow jerks!" 

"What did he look like?" 

"Wha-why do you wanna know. Oh, he was real creepy, an Asian guy I think looked like he was starving or something, he said the Fellowship gave him cancer." 

"Ah, I see the dragon still has his bite." 

"What, you know that psycho?!" 

"Yes, he was assigned to make sure information about the Gundams didn't leak out. But after he got that cancer, I thought he'd be dead by now. But I underestimated Mr.Chang's strength." 

"Mr. Chang, that name sure sounds familiar." 

"It should he was one of your father's companions." 

"So, that's why he didn't kill me." 

"No, he would have killed on the you spot, but, he was informed that one of Maxwell's children was working on the project as well, but he had no idea who you were. He got a look at that silly photograph you carry around didn't he?" 

"Yes, he did. Ouch! Dammed ankle! But now at least, we can get that information." 

"No, we can't. He thinks your weak, he won't help those who he considers weak." 

"Damn, then I'll have to find some other method, to get Wrath up and running." 

"Or some other way to get the information." 

"Yeah, Cal out." 

The communicator went dead. 

~~~~~   
Earth: Russian countryside near the Ural Mountains.   
Time: Midnight 

The air was frigid, snow covered the ground, the trees of thick forests stretched like skeletons in every direction. There was a small clearing on a ridge. People huddled around a fire for warmth on that ridge. They had what resembled a small camp, men and woman clad in black, and silver jumpsuits. Trying desperately to get warm, but their hearts were colder than the winter air.   
"God dammit, I'm freezing why do we have to be here?" Asked one man, to his companion sitting by the fire. 

"We don't want to miss the show. Destruction of one's enemies, pleasures the blood. And besides we have to see if this actually gets pulled off." A woman's voice said from behind, a familiar one. The man turned around quickly. "Mistress Selectia, I didn't think you'd be here-" 

"I would never miss this spectacle, it marks the beginning of our Ascension to power, with the destruction of those fools." She continued, the darkness obscuring her features, she was showing a shadowy outline of a woman's slender figure. "Come, my brothers, it's almost time." She murmured walking out further on the ridge. In the midst of the snow, and forests stood a Mansion, a stately house of red bricks, and white trim, lights blazed warmly in it's windows. "I can't believe it, they don't have any security here, no guards, no walls, no anything." said another.   
Mistress Selectia cackled: "Yes, I'm surprised myself. But then again this was supposed to be a secret haven, for them, the one place were the fools could live with the fear of their enemies. They underestimated the Fellowship of shadows!" Someone handed her a small deitination button. "Finally, we'll be rid of this dammed obstacle! They have stood in our way to long!" She pressed the button, there was no explosion, but then the whole great house was in engulfed in walls of flames. "Look at it burn! It's so pretty how it illuminates the night. I can hear the sweet, screams of those fools as they die. THIS IS JUST the prelude to HELL, fools you'll BURN FOREVER!"   
They laughed as the fire, burned reflected in their eyes and the pillar of smoke rose towards the heavens. Then one man, stopped laughing, suddenly and looked down through his binoculars. "Oh, shit!" They all stopped laughing and looked. There on the edge of the fire was a man walking, solemnly, intently away from the fire, cradling a woman in his arms. 

Mistress, Selectia glared: "I heard the Peacecrafts were hard to kill, but I never imagined anyone would make it out that, alive, get the goddamned rifles." 

He walked on through the woods, it had been years, since this kind of thing had happened to him, and he had sworn this location was a secret. Once he had gathered his wits and strength he would strike back. But not this time. The the gun shot echoed through the woods, the bullet passed through his head and he fell in the snow, dead. He never had time to recover from the shock of the previous events.   
They fell around his body from the surrounding hillside. she was shocked suddenly, one mintue in his arms. The next crawlinging blindly around on the ground. She would have been more aware but she had been burned badly and inhaled to much smoke, she tried to remember what had happened. Fallen, during the fire, then her husband had come and picked her up carried out, into the cold air, she hadn't bothered to open her stinging eyes. Now he wasn't carrying her, she was on the ground. Oh, god, was he dead!? Then she heard footsteps all coming closer, all around her. She tired to stand, but she to weak, he had a pistol, and it had to be some where around here. She reached around, then her hand was crushed by the weight of a boot, she looked up. "Who, the hell are you?" It wasn't a good question but the first thing that into her head. 

Mistress Selectia looked at the womn on the ground, shocked, surprised, disoriented, and struggling to remove her hand, from under the boot. She took out her pistol, aimed the barrel at the woman's face. "I am pure evil." She shot, the woman's face shattered in blood, and bone. "Welcome to hell, my home, Mrs. Lucrezia Peacecrafts." 

"We got them! We finally destroyed them." One of the men exclaimed. 

"Yeah: Lady Une, Mr. Chang, and now Millardo & Lucrezia Peacecrafts." another exclaimed in joy. 

"What about their son, Nuriel? He wasn't with them." Mistress Selectia asked. 

"Him? He's just a thirteen year old kid. And besides, he couldn't have survived that fire." Another replied. 

"They wouldn't have left their only child to die! He escaped. He's out there right now and a potential threat! GET him!" She shouted. They dispersed. 

Deep in the woods, they walked. The boy slender, delicate, small with his long blonde mane, falling over his pale, angelic, tear stained face. Around him was a sheltering arm draped in a long thick white fur coat. The person walking beside him, sheltering him from the cold, had an appearance in stark contract to his own. She was a girl only two years older then him. Yet she towered over him 6 or 7ft tall at the least, she was broad shouldered, muscular, Her hair was thick, dark, it fell to her shoulders. Her face was emotionless and solemn. She had sworn to protect him. Protect him she would, it was lucky, she had sensed the trap and snuck him out of the house before the others but his parents they were old soldiers she was sure they could make it out. It had been hard to calm him down, he just couldn't stop sobbing. The when the shots rang out in the woods, she had to restrain from screaming and sobbing. That would attract unwanted attention. She was amazed at how the tears, never stopped flowing, down his face. Then his pace stopped and he fell.   
"Pavla, I can't go on my legs are growing numb. I don't think I can go on." He spoke with a soft small voice. It hadn't broken with manhood yet. 

She hoisted him to his feet again, he had been roused from sleep and his pajamas were ill protection form the cold. "Come on, child." She spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "Must keep moving, cold will not kill, as easy." 

"But....I'm so cold...." He dragged his feet, resisting her, yearning for the numbness, to over take his body, the pain to stop, his tears to stop. 

"You move, legs get warm, you get warm, Dah Nuriel?" She looked at him and nodded. He nodded back and they continued walking, for miles and miles, trudging through the forests. Until they came to a village, there they could rest, for now. It was so late and so cold no one dared to brave the cold night. Pavla spied her grandparents house. When they old couple opened the door, to see the sight of their granddaughter and sorry sight of the bedraggled young boy on her arm, and their hearts melted, letting them in with no explanation. 

Pavla sat by the fireplace, calmly she looked over Nuriel. He was sleeping heavily, his body and mind so tired, that it didn't matter he slept on pile of straw on the floor, not his fine four poster bed. Pavla sighed. It had been almost a day, since he came in and all he did was spend the time sleeping waking only to refuse any food offered and cry. Her grandmother watched over him, sighing knowing some horror must have befallen this poor boy. Suddenly the house, shook, there was a great rumbling from outside. Pavla jumped up. Nuriel bolted wide awake. "What was that!?" 

"I don't know." Pavla said. 

"Child, your awake good, eat." Her grandmother eagerly handed him a cup of broth. He sipped it slowly, then broke out sobbing. "Their.... gone.... their gone...." 

Pavla put her arm around him, comfortingly. " Child, I know, but nothin you can do." 

He looked at her then broke away: "YOU let them.. DIE! YOU LET THEM GET KILLED! How could you!" 

Unfazed she placed her arm around him. "Your Father, me job, he said to protect you was my only duty, and I have done that." 

He looked at her through tear stained eyes: "My....father..." He sighed. He dried his tears. Then the memory came to him of that second gunshot that echoed through out the forest."....my...Mother...." And he broke down again. Then the rumbling continued. "What is that?" Pavla asked as it shook the house. Then her grandfather entered the house, he sighed. "Bah, dammed military. They terrorist are hiding in our little village, so what do the do bring out mobile suits, I when I came back home from working in colonies, I never thought this would happened here." Then he glanced at Pavla and Nuriel. "Don't worry, it's their lie clear glass, boy cannot be terrorist." 

"Their here?" Asked Pavla 

"Ivan, what is going on?" asked her Grandmother. 

"Nothing yet, our mayor is talking their leader." 

The mayor was enraged, the accusation so perverse, terrorists, here! No, never! He slammed his fist on the desk. "I understand, your suspicions but we are acting for the good."Said a perfectly calm female voice. She seemed almost gleaming in her white uniform, She had a narrow face, and was fine featured. Her hair was black and gleaming she wore in a long single curl carefully placed on her left shoulder. 

"No, There are no terrorist here! Where would put them? This village is so tiny, I vill not have you going all over with your mobile suits." 

"I'm sorry, but we have evidence that there terrorists in this village and if continues to resist our efforts. I will be forced to make the assumption that you are harboring them and aiding them." 

"Niet! I Will not allow you, to do this! You not comink in my willge never, we will defend it, from the likes you Lt. Septum and all your kind." 

She sighed, then calmly turned to to leave his office. "Fine with me." She said as soon as she out of his office. "Orders Mistress Selectia?" Asked a soldier.   
"Let's crush these insects, let's raze this little nothing village to the ground." She smiled. 

Ivan had gone outside to get wood for the fire, when he saw his neighbors, all their positions packed up and heading out of town, he called to one of them. 

"Mischa, were are goink?" 

"Friend Ivan, I suggest you leave, they are goink to attack the village to rote out the terrorists, I'm not stayink here." 

"What? this has been our home for ages, we can't leave it. We can defend it. I know their are some surplus mobile suits, anyone with experience piloting should join us!" 

The stream of people stopped, men and woman began to emerge from the crowd, they would fight, their hardest. Pavla heard the commotion form inside and moved out onto the streets, with Nuriel in tow.   
"Grandfather what is goink on?" 

"We are going to defend the village." 

"What??!" 

"Yes, we going to fight them, will you be coming?" 

"Niet, I have to watch Nuriel." She said restraining Nuriel. As the crowd passed.   
"BUT PAVLA I HAVE TO FIGHT!"   
"Neit! You are staying with me." 

"But those are the bastards that killed my parents." 

"All the more the reason boy, they will kill you on site." 

"Why, do always call me boy? I'm not a boy, I'm two years younger than you are!" 

"Because, you are still like boy, you, think boy, you act like boy, your emotions like boy." 

"SO, What does it matter. My father fought practically all his life for vengeance." 

"Dah, but you are not your father, he was always a warrior. You do not know about piloting mobile suit, you have never fought anything in life." 

"But, you do Pavla. 

"Yes, but I cannot teach you in such short time, go inside." 

Nuriel sulked but went in as the sounds of explosion, rocked the ground. Pavla looked at the explosion from the battle. She sighed, then nodded to herself and muttered a prayer. 

Mistress Selectia gave a cackle. A This was to easy. Like swatting bugs. Her elite force with the newest model of Capricorn mobile suits. Against these peasants in rusting Leos, with half remembered piloting skills. Watching this was the best entertainment ever, she sat back and laughed as the Leos fell and the Capricorns advanced towards the village, all those fools would fry and so would that BOY. It was too good, she continued to laugh. 

Ivan sighed, his friends and neighbors fell around him, he had to admit this was hopeless. Who was he to fighting? All he done was things to the outside of space colonies and clean up debris, he had never fought anyone. And these great, hulking yellow things called Capricorns, they were so fast. Only a miracle, could save them. He said a small prayer. Then the sounds of the battle stopped. He looked up. Mistress Selectia looked out on the battle field, it was silent. What was going on, then she saw it. It was colossal, metallic, graceful, pure white it sent a chill down her spine. It dwarfed the mobile suits. She had seen it someone where before, then the word came to her: "It's a Gundam" 

"What should we do?" Asked a a subordinate. 

"Attack it." 

Lines of Capricorns, turned to destroy it, they came towards, it didn't move. Then suddenly from the fists of it came jets of something white and glimmers, it drifted on the air softly, gliding towards the mobile suits, who didn't know what to make of it. Then as each sparkle landed a Capricorn exploded. They shot at it, nothing happened. Then the white Gundam, simply pulled out a beam sword and sliced through the Capricorns, like a knife going through hot butter. Decimating one after another. As the remaining villagers beat a retreat. 

"Ivan, did you see that? An avenging Angel form the heavens! it's a miracle!" 

"Dah, Mischa." Ivan said to his friend over the frequency, a smile on his lips, then the intercom went off. "Not miracle though, Pavla." 

~End part two.~ 


End file.
